Typical electronic displays such as televisions and computer monitors allow a user to manually adjust one of several screen characteristics, such as brightness, sharpness, contrast, and color. The adjustment is typically performed through a user interface utilizing an input device such as a keyboard, controller, console, or touch screen. However, conventional interfaces for adjusting screen characteristics only allow one screen characteristic to be changed at a time. Not only is this adjustment process time consuming, because the user must individually select and change each desired screen characteristic, but the user is unable to efficiently change combinations of screen characteristics to achieve the desired effect. For example, a typical monitor adjustment procedure involves (1) turning contrast to the minimum value to display a black picture; (2) adjusting the brightness control to reproduce the desired shade of black; and (3) adjusting the contrast control up to achieve the desired brightness level. Adjustment procedures which require changing combinations of screen characteristics may be more efficiently performed by providing the user with an interface that is able to change two or more screen characteristics simultaneously.